goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Frankenstein (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical.' For the original film, see Young Frankenstein (1974 film).'' Young Frankenstein is a stage musical based on the film of the same name. Cast *Roger Bart - Dr. Frederick Frankenstein *Sutton Foster - Inga *Christopher Fitzgerald - Igor *Shuler Hensley - The Monster *Megan Mullally - Elizabeth *Andrea Martin - Frau Blücher *Fred Applegate - Inspector Kemp/The Hermit *Kevin Ligon - Victor von Frankenstein Plot In 1934, the villagers of Transylvania Heights celebrate the funeral procession of the mad scientist, Dr. Victor von Frankenstein. However, Inspector Kemp, who has a wooden right arm and wooden left leg, tells the town of the existence of Victor's grandson: Frederick, the Dean of Anatomy at New York's Johns, Miriam and Anthony Hopkins School of Medicine. The village idiot, Ziggy, convinces the other villagers that there is no way a New York doctor would come to Transylvania, thus continuing the celebration. In New York, Frederick Frankenstein is ashamed to be a Frankenstein, insisting his name be pronounced "Fronkensteen" and that he is not a madman but a scientist. He lectures his students about the greatest mind of science. After learning that he has inherited his grandfather's castle in Transylvania, he is forced to resolve the issue of the property. As Elizabeth Benning, Frederick's fiancée, sees him off, it is clear that their relationship is far from physical as Elizabeth enumerates all the lustful situations from which she is abstaining. Arriving at Transylvania Heights, Frederick meets the hunchback Igor (pronounced "Eye-gore"), the grandson of Victor's henchman, who is extremely excited to meet Frederick. Igor tries to convince him to continue in his grandfather's footsteps; he has already hired the services of Inga, a yodeling lab assistant with a degree in Laboratory Science from the local community college. During a wagon ride to Castle Frankenstein, a yodeling Inga and the doctor indulge in a "Roll in the Hay". When they reach the castle, they meet the mysterious Frau Blücher, whose spoken name frightens the horses. Once inside the castle's main living room, Frederick falls asleep reading Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm and dreams that his grandfather and ancestors encourage him to build a monster. He is awakened by Inga, and they find the secret entrance to his grandfather's laboratory behind a book case by following eerie violin music. They discover the mysterious violin player to be Frau Blücher, who tells of her past of festival games with the late Victor for whom she was more than just a housekeeper. After reviewing his grandfather's notes, Frederick decides to carry on the experiments in the reanimation of the dead and requests Igor to find a large corpse as well as the brain of a scholar. The villagers gather at the local town hall for a meeting and are instructed to be on the lookout for grave robbers, as Frederick and Igor go through the town with their corpse. Igor returns with the brain, but drops it, surreptitiously replacing it with another. Frederick creates the creature, who goes on a rampage shortly after waking. The doctor is distressed to find that Igor had provided a different brain whose name he recalls as "Abby Normal". Inspector Kemp and the townspeople come to the castle to investigate, pretending to welcome Frederick. Frederick and his employees try to stall the villagers while Frau Blücher frees the Monster without letting Frederick know. Panic ensues as the monster breaks free from the stage and tramples through the house. The town begins to search for the Monster, with Frau Blücher trying to bringing him back with the music from the violin, but to no avail. Inga talks to the frustrated doctor. Frau Blücher and Igor find the two suspended on the platform, completing what Igor refers to as "an experiment in female anatomy." Elizabeth arrives unexpectedly in Transylvania with a large entourage and finds Frederick and Inga, both in a state of undress, who tell her that no funny business was taking place. Meanwhile, the Monster finds a blind hermit named Harold after breaking through his house wall. Eventually, after Harold accidentally pours hot soup into the Monster's lap and lights his thumb (mistaking it as a cigar), the Monster is startled into another yelling rampage and leaves. Frederick locks himself into a room with the Monster, and after overcoming his fears he tells the Monster that he is a good looking fellow who is loved and will be hailed by all. The Monster is presented at the Loews Transylvania Theatre, now dressed as a gentleman, first walking on command, and then dancing to Irving Berlin's "Puttin' on the Ritz". While taking his bow, the Monster becomes terrified when some stage lights explode. Elizabeth is kidnapped by the creature and is taken to a cave, where he forces himself on her. However, she is now seeing a different side of the Monster and discovers what she has been yearning for in her life. Luring the Monster back to the castle by the music of a French horn, Frederick attempts an intelligence transfer, but the Monster does not wake, and to make things worse, Inspector Kemp and the angry villagers (believing that Elizabeth has been killed by the Monster) break into the castle and bring Frederick to the gallows. The doctor is hanged after finally accepting his family name. The Monster returns, not only able to speak articulately but also using his newly transferred medical skills to discover that Frederick is not dead, but merely unconscious and is able to bring him back to life. Just as the crowd is about to re-hang Frederick and the Monster, Elizabeth arrives. The Monster proposes to Elizabeth, while the hermit returns still looking for a lover, to which Frau Blücher announces she has a "blind date" with him. Igor proclaims a miracle, saying that his hump is gone, but quickly realizes that it is in the middle of his back instead of his side. Suddenly, Count Dracula appears, wishing to purchase the castle on the hill, but Frederick tells him the castle is not for sale and he will be living in it and continuing the family business from now on. He then proposes marriage to Inga which she accepts. Inga questions her new husband what he got in return for giving the Monster his brilliant mind, to which Frederick says the Monster gave him his "enormous schwanstuker" in return. Musical numbers ; Act I * "The Happiest Town in Town" – Kemp and Villagers * "The Brain" – Frederick and Students * "Please Don't Touch Me" – Elizabeth and Voyagers * "Together Again (For the First Time)" – Frederick and Igor * "Roll in the Hay" – Inga, Frederick, and Igor * "Join the Family Business" – Victor, Frederick, and Ancestors * "He Vas My Boyfriend" – Frau Blücher * "The Law" – Kemp and Villagers * "Life, Life" – Frederick, Igor, Inga, and Blücher * "Welcome to Transylvania" – Transylvania Quartet * "Transylvania Mania" – Igor, Frederick, Inga, Kemp and Villagers ; Act II * "He's Loose" – Kemp and Villagers * "Listen to Your Heart" – Inga * "Surprise" – Elizabeth, Igor, Blücher, and Entourage * "Please Send Me Someone" – The Hermit * "Man About Town" – Frederick * "Puttin' on the Ritz" - Frederick, The Monster, Inga, Igor, and Ensemble * "Deep Love" – Elizabeth * "Frederick's Soliloquy" – Frederick * "Deep Love" (Reprise) – The Monster * "Finale Ultimo" – The Company Category:Stage musicals